


Of angels and true love

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Café, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Suho was sent to earth for a mission but he fell in love with Sehun. He is afraid if Sehun finds out how angels really look like, he'll be gone. Also, as an angel, he can't tell his real name. But something is wrong with him, what is happening?





	Of angels and true love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #131
> 
> I had fun writing this but I'm not sure it is my best. I hope I had at least satisfied the prompter. I tried my absolute best not to kill anyone in this fic as per the prompter's request. 
> 
> To you, reader, I hope you like it.
> 
> To Monster Mods, thank you for all the patience. Congratulations to another successful round.

*********

In the beginning, angels lived with humans, they coexisted peacefully. Angels do not need to hide their inhumane capabilities. People pass by angels on the streets without batting an eyelash. They are of ethereal beauty but back then, humans weren’t really particular at the concept of beauty itself. Back in the old days, everyone does not think of physical beauty but of inner beauty, most of all. And for that, angels shined best when they do good deeds.

Everyone knows angels existed and that they lived among humans so people tried their best not to offend others and to always be kind, afraid that if they do something wrong, they would be immediately punished for it. Angels, though there was no need to hide, can’t be known as angels by humans, nor are they allowed to tell their name. Their name is something they hold close to their hearts, like a secret that must be kept.

However, there were a few instances when angels fell in love with humans and in the process, revealed their names to the ones who caught their hearts. This is when havoc started to happen and the number of angels on earth started decreasing in number. They started retreating back to their place in heavens, afraid that if they keep interacting with humans, they will eventually fall in love with them and descent to an unknown place. Where angels go, once they fall in love and say their real names to human is a mystery left unknown.

*********

Years later, on the modern era, an angel was sent to earth. If you see him, he looked like a normal human being, but extra dashing at that, with shiny black hair styled perfectly, with those wide black orbs, nose you would not want to stop looking at, kissable lips that are plump and a heart shaped face that is the epitome of perfection. Basically, he looked like he just came out from a photoshoot, a model of some sort, or maybe an actor from the big screen, even in plain clothes.

But this is all nothing but a disguise as the truth is that behind this ethereal look, is his real form, a mess of eyes, faces and wings, something that is so frightening, he is afraid if he ever let it out, everyone will eventually get scared of him.

He has long been on earth, trying to finish the mission that he was given. But he got side-tracked and now he is basically stuck on a man.

_Oh Sehun._

That is the name of the man that he couldn’t help but fall in love with.

The man who basically saved his life without even meaning to, someone that he became attached with to the point that he couldn’t bear to leave.

And yet, as much as he wants to reveal his true self to him, he is afraid that he’ll cower in fear once he does. So, instead, he remains in hiding behind his disguise, afraid to love the one person he knows is out of his league.

*********

“Suho”, called a tall young man in a dashing black suit.

“Yes?”

“Would you care to have a drink with me later this evening?”

“Sure thing, Sehun!”

“Great! I’ll catch you later then.”

This is how Sehun always is, a friendly persona in his life. They are close friends, close enough that whenever Sehun needed to unwind by drinking on a bar, he would always call on him. Suho, this is his human name, one he gave to himself. Like how he looks like, this name is also a fake one.

**** hours later ****

Suho carries a drunk Sehun on his back, piggyback style as he inputs the password to his house. As soon as he hears the lock click, he goes inside and head straight for the master’s bedroom a.k.a. Sehun’s room. The king-sized bed greeted him without surprise but for some reason it looked cold to him.

He put Sehun on the bed, sprawled like an eagle and then started removing his shoes.

_‘Why does he always get drunk’_

After making sure that Sehun is already feeling comfortable on the bed, Suho decided it’s time for him to go. But just before he decided to get out, Sehun’s hand stopped him by holding his wrist. Flabbergasted at this, he almost blew his angel cover and for that, he was totally scared.

_“Suho….”, _the drunk young lad whispered as he held on tightly to the angel.

Suho, on the other hand definitely feels like combusting even with all the things that are going through his mind right now. This is definitely not how he imagined things would end up once he sent Sehun back home. His heart is racing way too fast, something that is uncommon since angel’s are not even supposed to have a heartbeat.

Basically, things were really turning the world upside down for him. And no matter how much he wanted to go back, he had a mission to fulfill.

It was only weeks later that he would realize that the signs have been there all along as he comes home to his house and realized that he was glowing. Glowing in the literal sense, he was basically a human torch, his skin was giving off this yellowish light that made him glow.

_  
_**********

The next time he and Sehun were out, they went to an amusement park on Sehun’s whim. Suho has never gone there before and Sehun thought that it would be fun to make him come around with him. The angel wanted to disagree, wanted to say no for the first time of his life but Sehun told him that someone gave him free tickets and said this with a huge smile, Suho couldn’t resist.

And so here they are, on a bench near the roller coaster, after having been to 5 extreme rides and Suho was feeling dizzy. Why was he feeling this way, he is not supposed to feel this way, this should be nothing for him when he flies on the sky all the time. Why would these types of rides make him feel dizzy?

He was pale as a sheet of paper and cold as ice and Sehun’s worried look made him realize this. Sehun reach out his hand to touch his cheek and check his temperature. And at this, once more, Suho’s heart started beating wildly.

Only later, when he arrives home will he realize that his temperature is not going back to its original state. He has sub-zero temperature, it was normal for him to be as cold as ice but right now, his temperature is that of a normal human being. What was happening to him?

***********

A few weeks later, over the weekend, Junmyeon decides to take a casual stroll around the nearby park. It was where he first met Sehun, and the memories just came rushing back to him.

_He just descended from the sky and the first place her landed to was a small park. He was weak and he was still in his true form. He had no one to help him here, this is foreign land no matter how he looked at it. He was thirsty, no parched was the right word. He needed something to drink but first he must transform into what looked like a human being. _

_He tried, for a long time, he tried and finally he did. After a couple of tries, he succeeded in the transformation but at this point, he just felt really drained and so in the process, he ends up fainting on the spot._

_When he woke up again, he was in a weird looking place, what looked like a room of a human being and at first, he was scared. Where was he? Why was he here and how did he get here? He was covered in a blanket and he remembered how he passed out the night before. He noticed he was all dressed up, no longer naked._

_He was still a bit confused when someone came in._

_“Oh, you’re awake now. Are you okay? Were you not hurt? No pain anywhere?”_

_Suho couldn’t comprehend what was happening but what he does know is that the man in front of him was so dashing and there was a tingling sensation in his chest area. He feels like he has seen this man before._

_“I am okay.”_

Suho woke up from his daydream when he noticed that Oh Sehun, in the flesh was actually right there in the park. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to approach him this time around. It should not be that awkward since they live in the same area anyways. He can do this.

However, just as he was about to get closer to greeting Sehun, a man suddenly came and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Junmyeon felt a clench in his heart and decided to just go away. There were tears in his eyes and he couldn’t control his emotions. He went straight to the roof top and went back to his original form but his wings wouldn’t come out.

_Why? He just really wanted to get out here and fly. _

But he couldn’t and so he just went back to his room. He felt so tired and his eyes were weary from all the tears that he cried. He doesn’t really know why he is crying but he kept doing it. Ever since he saw Sehun with another man in a tight embrace, he just felt so…..he doesn’t know how to describe it but his heart is aching. He feels the pain from it.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain from his back and he couldn’t even figure out why: just that there is this sharp pain where his wings are supposed to be. Suho passes out due to the extreme pain.

***********

Sehun was worried because he has not seen Junmyeon for about a week now and knowing him, he would at least have called in sick at work. However, all the texts and calls were just not going through and he wonders why. He has been pressing the doorbell on Suho’s condo but still there was no answer. He has been doing this everyday but it seems pointless now. Maybe he went on a trip.

However, when he went there today, he heard a loud clash from the inside and got worried. Out of stress, he finally remembered the passcode of the unit, remembering that Suho had numbers written down on his desk at work.

“Suho?”, he called on to him.

“Sehun? No, don’t come in---”

But in he went and there he saw him, the mess that Suho was, all eyes and face and wings and the tears that he had.

“I know, you are scared.”

“I am not”

“Liar”

“I’ve seen you like this before, you’re an angel, aren’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“I heard this is what angels look like unlike all the descriptions in the books”

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this, I guess the secret is out. Aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Why would I be? You’re still the same Suho I know, right?”

But suddenly, Suho fell on the floor, looking hurt and he began turning translucent. Like a pale, white ghost of what he had once been.

Sehun rushed to his side and held him in his arms, tears unconsciously falling down his face.

“Hey, what is wrong? Suho? What is happening to you?”

“I don’t know, Sehun. Don’t cry.”

“How can I not, I don’t want to lose you, Suho.”

“Junmyeon.”

“What?”

“My real name is Junmyeon. Call me by my name.”

But upon hearing the word Sehun froze for a moment.

“Why does it feel like I have heard this name before. Junmyeon, please don’t disappear on me.”

“I’m sorry, Sehun, I don’t know what is happening to me either.”

“Junmyeon, please stay.”

“I don’t know if I can, but please know, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to know that I love you so much.”

Suho a.k.a Junmyeon, was turning more and more translucent that Sehun can see his hands that were holding the angel.

“I love you too, Junmyeon, please don’t leave me.”

But it was too late and in a blink of an eye, Suho was gone.

******3 years later******

Sehun was walking inside the mall and decided to get a drink from Angel’s coffee, a newly opened café. He was playing with his phone and with his earphones on as he was the next in line for the counter.

“One chocolate bubble tea for me.”

“Can I have your name sir?”

Sehun did not hear it because of the music playing in his ears and a tap on his shoulder shook him up back to reality. He removed his earphones on and looked at the cashier who tapped his shoulder.

“Excuse me sir, what is your name?”

“Se--sehun”

“One chocolate bubble tea for Mr. Sehun. That would be 3000 won.”

Sehun was shaking as he handed his payment to the man on the cashier.

“You look very familiar to me, Mr.----Junmyeon”, Sehun said as he looked at the name tag of the crew.

“You too, sir. Want to meet after my shift and get to know each other better?”, Junmyeon said, flirtingly.

“I’d love that. I’d sit around and wait for you.”

***********

Angels, when they fall in love and tell their name to humans, disappear and become humans. If they are lucky, they would find their lost love, the one they had before they were reincarnated into angels. But if they don’t find it and tell their real name to the wrong person, they will be gone into thin air. But if they are right, and found their soul mate, the person will forget all about them, their whole existence and the angel will forget his memories as well and live as a normal human being.

Once they meet again, by chance, they will feel a connection. Once they do, the bond form will last forever. Angels are not sent to earth, they are given this chance to make a choice of their own. The mission is to find the right person to tell their names to but in the end, there were a lot who failed and vanished. But Junmyeon, luckily, found the right man and this is the story of how things began for them.

**Author's Note:**

> As this looks a bit rushed and is still unbeta-ed, I will probably edit it out later on.


End file.
